


Infinity Begins

by Me7erzia



Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Itadori Yuuji, Gentle and Loving Satoru Gojo but also overpowered and manipulative, Jujutsu kaisen, M/M, Slow Build, Some fluff but Gojo can be overprotective and forceful, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Gojo Satoru, main pair Satoru/Yuuji, non consensual Sukuna/Yuuji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me7erzia/pseuds/Me7erzia
Summary: After Sukuna rips Yuuji's heart out, he offers him a different kind of deal in order to bring him back.  What will the boy do? And most importantly how will this affect Itadori's relationship with his -oh so handsome Sensei- Satoru Gojo?
Relationships: Gojo Satoru/Itadori Yuuji
Comments: 47
Kudos: 331





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and english is my third language so I apologize beforehand for all the misspelling, grammar and expression mistakes. If you point them out I'll gladly correct them. 
> 
> Every chapter title is the name of a song I like. For every chapter I'll be posting some of the songs I've been listening to when I wrote it, you can check it out but it might not be your cup of tea, I'm mainly a huge old blues' fan, but I like other stuff too.
> 
> There are references to other animes/mangas, T.V shows, movies and video games, so if you get them : "hello there, you have excellent taste" *wink wink* 
> 
> Fortunately, I don't own Jujutsu Kaisen or anything for that matter, or you would see much more BL and Yaoi everywhere. I only "own" a cat and if you have any, you might know that I am a mere servant/slave in my own household :D Hey, at least I'm a happy one. (Violently kisses the ball of fur) 
> 
> I do apologize for Sukuna's fans. I really love him, if he might not come out as the cool m****** fucker he truly is, it's because of my poor writing skills. This shit is hard. I have been too focused on the dynamic between Gojo and Yuuji to develop anything else.

You can find all of the songs on YouTube (again, I don't own anything) :

"Back Door Man" By Howlin' Wolf

"Black Snake Blues" By Victoria Spivey

"On The Road again" by Canned Heat 

"Nine Below Zero" By Sonny Boy Williamson 

" **Set The Controls For The Heart Of The Sun" (Pink Floyd)**

It didn't take long for Satoru to catch up on what really happened. "The shit heads sent me away and then decided on the best approach to get rid of my fav' _protégé_. I should just kill them and get it done with." Even though Gojo-san' overall behavior seemed nonchalant, his slightly louder voice and entwined fingers told otherwise. All Kiyotaka Ijichi-san could see was a fuming volcano. _Was he joking? Was he serious?_ The poor man could never tell what the crazy " _tensaï_ " was thinking. "Gojo-San, I know you are in a lot of pain, as we all are. We will never forget young Yuuji-kun but you shouldn't talk like that about the elders." The shaking words of the older man did poorly in conveying any of the firmness intended. Satoru took a quick look at the stiff body laying in the morgue before responding "Don't fret. I'm not an idiot. Killing them won't change a thing. Some other old geezers will take their place and Idiocy- I mean History- will repeat itself. Nevertheless, I'm so pissed off, vengeance doesn't seem like a bad plan. I wonder..."

It was at this moment that Shoko-san reinterred the examination room and asked if it was fine to perform the autopsy. Satoru didn't respond. He just seemed to fixate intently, from behind his blindfold, on Yuuji's body.

***********************

**Meanwhile in Sukuna's domain**

\- A _WHAT_?!?

\- Are you deaf? You are one tiresome child. Fine, I'll repeat myself. I said a kiss. A KISSSSS. Did you here that now?

Yuuji-kun was dumfounded upon re-hearing these words. All his newly broke brain cells could think about was " A KISS" written in red flashlights. Sukuna, on the other hand, nuzzled in his throne, eyed him with lazy eyes, looking almost bored.

\- So, what say you, young one? Will it be the blue pill or the **blue** pill?

\- What the fuck are you talking about? You don't even make sense!

\- I make perfect sense. You don't have a choice. Either you accept my offer or we both die here and now... Oh, wait... I won't die... There are still parts of me out there... I'll just keep on living and I'll kill everyone you ever loved... I'll start by Sensei-dear then the White Fang boy and your stupid little human friends from that shitty club...

Sukuna was devilishly smiling by this point, bemused and rather enjoying himself, Itadori decided to answer with his fists, launching himself at the throne "There is no deal! I will make you release me from this stinky hell!" Unfortunately, the fight was uneven, to say the least. Sukuna was laughing his lungs out. After the third kick to his torso Yuuji fell to the ground coughing and adding to the already bloody water covering the floor. _Not even time to recover,_ a strong hand made its way to his pink spikes and lifted him from the ground. Unable to withstand the new pain inflected on his scalp, Yuuji-kun reached with both hands for the arm holding him and tried to lift his own weight in an attempt to lessen the pressure on his soon to be bold head, consequently, jolts of pain made their way through his entire beat-up body. Toes hanging in thin air, they were face to face, mere inches from each other. One smiling wide like a happy Joker and the other in excruciating pain.

\- You are two thousand years too early. You should know by now the difference between us, you're a mere baby. Why are you being so stubborn? It's only a kiss in exchange for your life. You should take the deal. I don't remember ever being so generous in my entire life.

Yuuji-kun tuned red instantly and averted his eyes. He has forgotten about the kiss deal in midst combat, now he wished he was being beaten up again. Everything was better than this uncomfortable craziness. _If only Gojo Sensei was here...He would have known what to do._

\- But...Why? I don't understand... Why? Is it some kind of trap?

\- You mean the kiss? Yeah. I'm gonna trap you in my mouth and then eat you whole. What do you think, my Little Red Riding Hood?

The sarcasm made Yuuji turn even a deeper red.

\- It's just a kiss.

\- No!

\- What? You rather die and let all your friends die with you?

\- No! I mean no..., it's not just a kiss... It's...it will be my first kiss...

Yuuji-kun almost shocked on his own words. He couldn't believe he just uttered such " _cheesy, shameful nonsense"_. _The asshole's craziness must be contagious, it's the only explanation_ , he reassured himself. Sukuna puffed holding down a laugh.

\- Oh, I know. I'll be gentle. It will be such a fond memory that you'll never forget.

So as to confirm his words, Sukuna run his free palm gently across Yuuji's left cheek, slightly touching his lips with his middle finger. Yuuji shivered.

\- Yuuji?

\- What?

\- I'm "counting the leaves which tremble at dawn". You know what comes next, my littl' "lotus".

\- What?!? Are you quoting? ARE YOU QUOTING.....?!?

\- Yeah. What's wrong? It's from one of your favorite songs.

Yuuji-kun couldn't take it anymore. All the _creepiness_ and _madness_. He went wild screaming and kicking Sukuna with both knees. The man didn't budge, took it all in without even a flinch, he took his hand off Yuuji's face and placed it on his buttocks. With a swift arm movement, Yuuji was pressed against what he preferred to call _"Sukuna's middle section"_ , each foot hanging from a side of the man's body. He was so humiliated that he fought and squirmed even more, but the heavy pressure on his back didn't lift, and all the friction from his unsettledness added to the extreme _"awkwardness"_ he was feeling.

\- That's what I get for being a good listener? Listen, kiddo, listen carefully, I'm gonna tell you three things: one is a lie and two facts that are true. You are dying. I don't mind you dying, but I don't mind doing all kinds of stuff to you before you're there. Do you understand?

Sukuna whispered the rest, exhaling hot air in his right ear.

\- I'll make it easier for you...The last bit wasn't the lie. Now think of the hot blonde's poster in your room, I know you're not completely innocent. You can imagine stuff, stuff that you don't even know about, not really. Can you picture it? ... That's nothing before the stuff I have in mind, not even the tip of the iceberg. So, be a good boy and giv' daddy a kiss.

For the first time of his short life, Yuuji-kun was on the verge of breaking. He was scared. A different kind of scared. Rivers of cold sweat run along his feverish body. His skin burned from the cold-on-hot sensations. From experience, even death didn't startle him this much. He was _really, really frightened_ from something, but he didn't know what exactly. All he knew is that he believed every word Sukuna said. Unable to utter a word, Yuuji-kun just looked at the monstrosity before him with pleading eyes. To prevent himself from crying he unconsciously bit a tiny part of his bottom lip. He knew he was giving the higher ground; he knew he was asking for mercy. However, the fright he was feeling didn't leave room for shame. That will come later on.

\- No wonder everyone is so smitten with you. You are a sight to behold. Puppy eyes, little kitten canines and yet the power to withstand me inside you, like a true vessel. Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, Tiger, that is if you submit, and give me my kiss. K'?

\- ... Mmm'

Two large silent tears broke free from Yuuji's eyes. Sukuna instantly released the tight grip he had on the pink hair and caressed the wet cheek with his own, he then made his way to the lips, without breaking contact. First, gentle small kisses, as if they were true lovers. The kiss deepened quickly but didn't last long. As soon as the intrusive tongue teased his it was already gone. He could swear that Sukuna tasted a little bit peachy. He was bewildered. _Was it all? It wasn't that bad... What's the catch? Is he now under some weird voodoo?_

\- That seals our contract. Don't ever forget your first kiss, my delicious little Lotus.

****************

**Back in the real world**

Yuuji-kun rose from the dead. The white light temporarily blinded him while he took a sitting position.

\- I'm naked! Why am I naked?

With a quick eye-swift of the room, he saw three people among the dark spots he was already seeing. Soko and Ijishi-san were more choked than him. Gojo-san had a big smile on his face. With a cat-like leap he was already in front of him.

\- Welcome home, Yuuji-kunnnn. Seems like I "wondered" correctly.

\- What?

\- Nothing. We have a lot to talk about, Yuuji-kun.

\- _Ta...Tadaïma ..._?

Yuuji-kun felt disoriented and unsure about what to do, what to say or what to think. At least, Gojo-sensei's warm smile and cheerful attitude lifted his spirit. He truly felt at home. Only the naked situation troubled him. He was vulnerable, like two seconds ago when... His gloomy thoughts were interrupted by Gojo-sensei covering him loosely with his old clothes. He then took him up one shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. His cheeks were burning. Hell! His entire upper body flushed. _The fuck!_

\- Gojo-sensei! Please! Put me down!

\- Whah? Why? After kicking the bucket and pulling a Jesus on us I doubt you could walk. Take a rest, will ya.

As if it weren't enough, Gojo-sensei coupled the end of his sentence with a loud smack on his package's ass. " _Oh-my-God, if you exist, can I just die already"._ The poor student withdrew in the dark parts of his mind, praying The Mighty Angel of Death to take him _"this instant"._

\- Shoko, Ijichi-san, can I ask a favor? Would you keep what happened between us, please? As far as headquarters is concerned, Yuuji-kun must remain dead.

\- Until?

\- Until I decide otherwise.

Satoru wasn't cheerful anymore, his expression was stern, almost menacing. They both could hear the "or else" at the end of his "polite request".

They were off.


	2. "Word In My Eyes" (Depeche Mode)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sympathy For The Devil" by The Rolling Stones  
> "The Blackest Day" by Lana Del Rey  
> "Le Temps De L'amour" by Françoise Hardy  
> "Baby Please Don't Go" (live at Checkerbard Lounge) By Muddy Waters and The Rolling Stones

\- Gojo-Sensei, where are we? How did we get here?

\- Take it easy Yuuji-kun. One question at a time. We are at my very private secret base. Think of it as the X-men hideout but without...the stuff...all the wibbly wobbly stuff... but look! We have a TV!

\- Wibbly wobbly? Where have I heard that before...

\- As for how we got here, it's my special power. My mom always said that I was a very special boy.

Gojo-sensei was grinning widely when he put Yuuji-kun on the couch.

\- Can I...? Can you give me a moment to dress up properly please, Sensei?

\- Of course! Go ahead, Yuuji-kun. Don't mind me.

Itadori went stiff. He couldn't dress up while his Sensei was watching him so intently.

\- Can you...? Like...not look at me. This is so embarrassing.

\- Oh! No, I'm sorry. I can't grant your wish, Yuuji-kun. I'm afraid you'll have to power through your shyness.

\- But, but that's not fair! You could at least look elsewhere.

\- I could, another time maybe. But today I couldn't even if I wanted to. Look at me, my dear student and tell me how do I...seem to you on this fair evening?

Gojo-sensei was sitting comfortably, legs crossed and arms hanging loosely on each side of the couch.

\- You seem...fine, I guess? Like your usual self, Sensei.

\- Guess what. Your Sensei is pretty mad. In fact, I have never been more furious in my entire life. At myself, at the geezers, at Sukuna but mostly at **you**.

Yuuji was so astonished that his eyes went as wide as two full moons.

\- At me? What did I do?

In a heartbeat, Satoru was on his feet, towering over Yuuji-kun.

\- I leave you for one day. One day! And you go and get yourself killed. Tell me, are you a toddler, Yuuji-kun?

\- No...?

\- Because if you keep acting like one, I might just treat you like one. Eating nasty fingers and putting yourself in harm's way repeatedly. You know what? Maybe I should just flip you and give you a good spanking.

Satoru held his hand high opening his fingers and showing his wide palm to Yuuji. The kid couldn't stop looking at it. _"Very long, looonnnng fingers, Sensei's hand is so inhumanly big... and beautiful? How did I not notice that before?"_ His heart was pounding so hard. He couldn't tell if he was scared or _thrilled_.

\- Sensei, I'm so sorry.

\- Fortunately, I was right about Sukuna. He struck a deal with you, didn't he? You will tell me all about it later. Now dress up. You won't be leaving my sight anytime soon. Not until I have it all under control at least. A lot of people would have died if you didn't make it back tonight. I am very fond of you my little Yuuji-kun. Do you understand?

Yuuji-kun nodded but he didn't understand shit. He was just trying to keep up with Gojo-sensei's flow. He never saw his teacher so angry nor so open about his feelings. Maybe he didn't understand all of it, or even most of it, but he understood two things. His Sensei deeply cared about him and this part of Gojo-sensei sent butterflies into his stomach.

*************

**A couple of hours later**

Yuuji-kun felt restless in his sleep, he kept seeing Sukuna creeping on him in his dreams. Fragments of what happened flashed through his mind. He was so ashamed. Whatever the angle he took to look at it, he was a weakling shit. He never thought himself capable of such disappointing, coward behavior. It was like looking at a stranger possessing his body and acting in a bizarre way. _Was it really me? Have I really lost control?_

\- No, but you might. Really soon.

Upon hearing The Curse' voice, Yuuji went from sleeping to fully standing on the bed, wide awake, ready to attack. He was dripping sweat. For a second there, he really thought Sukuna has taken over his body.

\- Yuuji-kun, are you O.K?

Gojo-sensei sitting silhouette looked like it has merged with the darkness of the night. Itadori could only make out his knees, his pale white hands and a part of his face. He thought he saw something shine behind his blindfold. The man was terrifying.

\- Sensei? How long have you been sitting there?

\- I thought we could wait until you were fully rested, but apparently It can't wait. I need you to take a shower and go to the living area.

 _Thank you, Gods, for the curtain!_ Hot water pouring down his skin made Yuuji-kun feel lighter, and somewhat _cleaner in the inside_ ; It helped wash down some of the shame he was feeling constantly now. Meanwhile, Gojo-sensei continued looming in the bathroom, watching over him. Although Yuuji was mostly grateful for his teacher constant care, he couldn't help feeling a little bit irritated. He wasn't a child. In fact, he felt like he has never been truly a child, not once in his entire life. He could stay by himself for _freaking two minutes._ _What would happen when he needed to take a poop? Was Gojo-sensei planning on standing beside him and taking his hand?!_

 _-_ Here is a fresh towel. I have prepared for you one pair of my pajamas. I doubt they'll fit though. At least they are clean.

Of course, the clothes were hugely oversized on him. _Gojo-sensei is really tall. How tall is he? He is also larger and muscular. It's like trying to fit in a greek god's attire. I must look ridiculous..._

\- Yuuji-kun, you look...adorable.

Yuuji went full red again.

\- Gojo-sensei stop making fun of me.

\- For once, I'm not joking. You look.... Come join me.

Gojo-sensei slightly tapped the couch, next to him. There wasn't much room left because he was sitting right in the middle. Yuuji squeezed in while feeling very self-conscious. His right thigh and hip were touching sensei's. As if it weren't enough, Gojo put one arm over the couch, behind Yuuji's head, with his other hand he took Itadori's closest thigh and put it over his knee, making them face each other a little bit more.

\- Now you're going to tell me everything that happened with Sukuna and spare no detail. I mean **everything** that happened, was said, done and **everything** you felt.

\- What are you talking about, Sensei? Is it because of earlier? I just had...a nightmare....and...and the ramen we had for dinner felt heavy on my stomach...

\- The ramen?

Yuuji-kun dropped silent, he was a very bad liar, he has always been a very bad liar, but the thought of Gojo-sensei seeing his true colors horrified him. He couldn't handle the thought of his mentor being, disappointed, worse, disgusted by him. His fingers carelessly fondled his long sleeves and his eyes kept staring elsewhere, anywhere but his teacher. Suddenly, Satoru sighed heavily, took Yuuji by his hips, lifted him and put him on his own thighs like he weighed nothing at all. They were facing each other.

\- Sensei? What the h...

Satoru took him in a long embrace, almost crushing the soul out of his body. Yuuji didn't know what to do with his own arms so he left them hanging, not knowing if he should put them around his teacher or just leave them like that. Out of nowhere, he heard and felt Gojo-sensei placing little gentle kisses on his neck. It sent butterflies, - no _a swarm of bees_ up and downhis body. Even his toes felt it. The man broke the embrace and cupped both his cheeks. The boy felt hazy and _again_ all he kept thinking about was Sensei's hands " _they are larger than my entire head, so soothing."_

\- Yuuji. Yuuji? Look at me. You are safe with me. It wasn't your fault. I should have protected you better. I didn't think Sukuna would be so sneaky. Here is what I think happened. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Gojo-sensei fell silent for a bit, waiting for Yuuji-kun to nod.

\- Sukuna couldn't take control of your body nor break your spirit no matter what he tried, so, he thought of the one thing that could sway you off your feet, the one thing that you couldn't handle due to your young age and lesser experience. That piece of shit is cleverer than I thought, I give him that. At first, I thought the moment you landed in his domain, he fucked you senseless.

Itadori winced and tried to break free from Gojo-sensei's hands. He was shaking, baffled by the man's crude language.

\- Sensei! How could you say that!

\- I'll say the things as they are. As will you from now on. Look at me. Now that's what I thought at first. But I realized that since your return to the world of the living, you have exhibited no sigh of any anger or spite whatsoever. If he had taken you by force, knowing you like I do, you would have been a little bit ashamed and traumatized but you would have been mostly spiteful and enraged. Instead, all you are displaying is shame and fright, you can't even look at me properly.

Yuuji was fixating on Gojo-sensei' stomach area now _"interesting fabric, there is one, two, three little folds, I wonder if Sensei irons his shirts."_

\- Yuuji, **look-at-me**. Don't make me take off my blindfold. It can be very overwhelming, especially in your state. Let me stay as gentle as I can be.

Yuuji looked at him with teary eyes.

\- He made you submit, didn't he? He made you give up something willingly.

The boy couldn't hold the tears any longer, he just cried and cried. Satoru took him in his arms again, while running his hands through his hair, neck and back.

\- Shhh, shhhh, you're safe now. You are in my arms. Nothing can hurt you, my sweet, **sweet** little man. What did Sukuna take?

\- A kiss.

\- A kiss?

\- My first ever kiss.

Yuuji couldn't see it, but for a split second the shadow of smile appeared on Satoru's lips, and then dissipated as quickly as it had appeared.

\- That's one clever bastard. But you know what, my Yuuji-kun?

\- What?

Gojo-sensei took a moment to nuzzle Yuuji's nose with his own, while smiling sheepishly.

\- Together... we are much, **much** smarter than he is. He has a plan for you, but he made a huge mistake.

\- What mistake?

\- Me. He forgot about me that nine tailed or nine fingered idiot, I don't know which is which anymore, it's all the same to me.

\- Kyubi is pretty nice though.

Satoru was laughing like he was the happiest man in the world. Yuuji wondered seriously if his Sensei didn't have some kind of "God complex", most of the time he seemed drank on his own power, like an auto-sufficient snail in mating season.

\- Excuse me, Yuuji-kun. Back to the point. First, you will tell me everything from the start. As I asked earlier, I need every detail. And then you know what?

\- What, Sensei?

\- I'll heal you and I'll fortify your defenses so nice and tight, even the sneakiest thinnest hair of Sukuna wouldn't reach you. I'll show you infinity above and beyond, everything that is, was, or ever will be, you'll feel everything inside of you, at once, even me... especially me.

Gojo-sensei's tone was sensual and teasing at the same time. Itadori couldn't ignore the signs any longer nor lie to himself. His Sensei knew exactly what he was doing. He has been coming on to him all night. If he really thinks about it, Gojo-sensei certainly could hear every rushing beat into his racing heart and every change of color he felt, as slight as it could be. But, _why? Was it out of pity? Some twisted kind of pity caring to save him from the monster inside of him?_ He _respected Gojo-sensei too much to become some heavy burden._

\- Yuuji. Stop it. I feel every "disturbance in the force". One thing at a time. Now.

Satoru snapped his fingers. The noise caught Yuuji's attention.

\- Ah, yes, Sensei.

The story took several hours to get fully told. Yuuji-kun, as expected, proved to be a very unwilling narrator. Gojo-sensei, on the other hand, asked a million questions, repeatedly, at every point "And what did you think? How did that make you feel? He used those exact words? Did he mention this or that? This was before or after he did that? What was his expression? How did he smell like?" He mercilessly checked and double checked every detail always repeating "Concentrate Yuuji-kun, this is very important, keep your eyes closed and try to remember exactly what happened." By the end, Yuuji-kun was beyond exhausted. He had relived his trauma from the beginning till the end, rewinding and zooming on every detail. He felt dreadful, empty and on the verge of either collapsing or vomiting. His only consolation were Sensei's hands, massaging his and keeping him somewhat afloat. When what will be referred to, some later day, as "The Tale of The Kiss" fully ended, Gojo-san took Yuuji into a loving hug.

\- You were magnificent. So brave, my Yuuji-kun, so brave. I'm so sorry. I'm as horrible as he is, if not more. Making you relive that agony again. But it had to be done. You see, I'm a truly terrible person. Egoistic, obsessive, jealous and possessive. At least, Sukuna doesn't have a heart. What's my excuse, me, the man who loves you dearly?

\- You...love...me?

Satoru chuckled.

\- Do you really think, I would have done the same would it have been anybody else? Making you sleep on my bed, sitting you on my lap, kissing you, showering you with every bit of attention I have? Sure, if it were Megumi who died I would have been pissed off. I care about all my students. They are my future comrades. But I love only one. That's you, you thickheaded tight piece of ass.

\- To be honest, I admire you a lot, Sensei. And every time you touch me, I feel weird and good at the same time.

\- I guessed as much. I was planning on waiting till you got a little bit older, at least nineteen or twenty. But I'll be damned if I let Sukuna snatch you away from me. I'm so sorry, my innocent Yuuji. But from here on, I fully intend to make you fall for me hard. Admiration is good, but it isn't enough. It's not love. Not truly. I'll work hard, every day, I'll be restless. I hope you're ready. One day you will be my man. Mine. And you'll have eyes only for me. It's a promise.

Yuuji felt light-headed. _Was he in dream?_ He certainly _died and went to heaven. This couldn't be the real world._

\- Brace yourself, Yuuji-kun.

Satoru took off his blindfold revealing what had to be the _most mesmerizing thing that ever existed._ Two orbs of ice-crystal-blue " _eyes???—are those eyes??!—_ were looking _–no piercing his soul, no, his entire being—_ Free from the fabric, the silk white hair fell in cascades. _An angel?_ Yuuji's mind couldn't process the revelation. Of course, Gojo-sensei has always been _gorgeous._ But _what the fuck?_ He was _breathtaking,_ almost _surreal,_ especially _the eyes_.

\- Are those really eyes?

The awkward question slipped through his lips before he even realized how stupid it would sound. Satoru burst out laughing, uncontrollably. He was shaking so much that he almost made Yuuji fall off his knees. It took him a moment to collect himself. Yuuji was half smiling half dead from embarrassment waiting for the ground to open up, swallow him whole, thus, ending his misery.

\- From all the reactions I had up till now, by far, yours is the best. And here I thought I was taking you by surprise, you manage to surprise me instead. Truly, you're precious, Yuuji-kun. To answer your question, yesss, these are really eyes, they are mine as a matter of fact, and I truly take pride in them, for the power they hold.

\- The power? What kind of power?

\- You will know in due time, my Yuuji-kun. But what about the hair? You didn't say anything.

\- Ah, I feel like you seem younger this way. Like several years younger, and less intimidating.

Satoru grinned widely.

\- So, I take it you usually find me too old and terrifying? I'm hurt, really hurt, Yuuji-kun is so mean.

He quickly fake-pouted, putting both hands on his chest, like his heart had been pierced by an invisible arrow. Yuuji panicked and shook his head fiercely in denial.

\- No! No! I didn't mean it like that. I never said that! You are putting words into my mouth! You! Meany!

The older man chuckled again _._

\- Yes, I am. It's so fun bullying you, Yuuji-kun, I can't help it. I agree with you on one point though. I look younger like this but I'm certainly not less threatening. Au contraire, mon chéri. I'm always terrifying, **especially** without my blindfold.

\- Should I be terrified then, Sensei?

\- You tell me. How do you feel, Yuuji-kun, this instant?

\- I don't know... I feel lucky, and...privileged, I guess.

\- Oh no, my sweet baby, I'm the lucky bastard.

Gojo-sensei cupped his face with both hands and leaned in. Yuuji-kun couldn't close his eyes, he was drowning in heaven's orbs. When their lips touched, it just felt right. _So_ _smooth_. Satoru was eager, sucking feverishly on Yuuji's upper lip. He easily accessed his mouth. Thus, began the ballade of the tongues. The teenager did his best to keep up, but he quickly felt overwhelmed. Sensei was being almost too eager. Sucking, licking, exploring and ravishing at the same time. The hand that was stroking his hair suddenly became a firm grip that pulled his head lower, making him arch his back in un uncomfortable position, so as to give Satoru better access. The kiss became more violent, noisier also. _Was this kissing?_ Yuuji-kun felt like he was being eaten alive, fucked in the mouth, claimed, precum filled his shorts and he couldn't feel his knees anymore. It was he, who was sitting on Sensei's lap, _how could be Sensei the one towering over him, almost covering him entirely._ For a moment he thought he saw a fierce glow in the crystal eyes. A glow that made Sensei seem like a predatory creator. He couldn't continue to think about it, a cascade of foreign feeling had submerged him: triumph, joy, tenderness, possessiveness, love and...lust, an ocean of it. It was so strong that he felt terrified. _Those must be_ _Sensei's emotions; he's going to fuck me right now!_ Satoru broke the kiss.

\- Shhhhh... Baby, I startled you, don't be scared. I wouldn't take you before you're ready, no matter how much I long for you. I love you so much. In fact, that's what I was trying to share with you, my love, but of course, me being the wicked man that I am, my lust for you took over. Are you O.K?

\- I feel fine, better than fine actually. My head is in the clouds. It felt like floating in pure desire.

\- Yeah? Good. Dare to compare it to your first kiss?

\- Nothing alike, I like ours an infinity of times better.

\- "Infinity"... what an interesting choice of words. Do you know what I think?

Yuuji-kun was all ears, if he had a tail, he would certainly have wagged it.

\- I think first times are overrated and have always been. It doesn't matter if your first time is a good, bad or a plain memory. I think your last time is the most important. Whose eyes do you want to see before you close yours forever. Which lips you would rather taste as your last meal. They obviously belong to the person you cherished most, in your entire life. That's who I want to be for you, Yuuji-kun. I don't need to be your first when I want to be your last.

Itadori was utterly lost for words. All his past anguish, worries and shame regarding what happened with Sukuna seemed so _futile_. He felt like he had taken a leap of a thousand years into his future. He was so relieved. A mountain that he had been carrying, without even his knowledge, has been lifted from his back. He was free, for the first time in what felt like forever.

\- Gojo-Sensei, thank you... I know what you did.

The foxy style grin was immediately back on Satoru's face.

\- Oh? Do you now? How do you feel my sweet little baby?

\- Safer than I have ever been. I don't want to set foot on the ground ever again.

\- You don't have to. It's time to sleep though, the dawn is breaking. Hold on tight.

With one arm safely settled behind Yuuji's back, Satoru stood from the couch and took him to bed. They laid in the same position, beside each other, without Yuuji ever letting go. He was quickly asleep, nuzzled in Gojo-sensei's neck.

Everything was calm, Satoru listened to Yuuji's steady breathing when suddenly a mouth took form on his visible cheek.

\- Yo, asshole, I was waiting for you.

\- How nice. I thought everyone has forgotten about me. I was feeling pretty lonely in there.

\- You're one piece of shit, you know that? Keep your ugly fingers...well keep your figuratively ugly fingers away from _my protégé_.

\- Oh? Is this your way of thanking me for saving the brat's life? By the way, I can return you the complement. You are one hell of a bastard yourself, **Sire**.

\- If you hadn't ripped his heart, he wouldn't have died in the first place.

\- Next time, I'll rip up his ass instead, just to see the face you'd make.

\- All talk nothing in the sack. I could take you out easily, Sukuna, even with all your heads and teeth. You underestimate me.

\- I don't think I do. Not with Yuuji-boy between my fingers, or rather, with my fingers in him, deeply, deeply, inside of him, if you know what I mean.

\- I'll cut to the chase. What's the story behind the "true vessel"?

\- What? This is what it's really about! You don't know and you want me to tell you. This is why you were waiting for me! Guess what? The joke is on you! It's just some nonsense I picked from a show that the kiddo liked. It's about some Winchester boys. It's a shame though, I really liked Bobby.

\- Two thousand years of practice and you're no better liar than Yuuji-kun. Piss off. You already told me everything.

\- Tssss acting all high and mighty. You're no better than me, child molester. The boy will be mine. 

With that, Sukuna was gone. Satoru caressed Yuuji's cheek, where the cursed mouth had been earlier "They don't know shit, my sweet baby, not one of them."


	3. "Una Notte A Napoli" (Pink Martini)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lady Bird" by Nancy Sinatra and Hazlewood  
> "Too Late To Cry" by Lonnie Johnson  
> "Smokestack Lightnin'" by Howlin' Wolf  
> "Mil Pasos" by Soha  
> "Sweetest Perfection" by Depeche Mode

When Itadori woke up it was already noon. The first thing he saw was Gojo sensei's smiling face.

\- Sensei, did you get any sleep at all?

\- Good morning to you too, Yuuji-kun.

Satoru leaned over him and kissed him deeply, the morning breath didn't seem to bother him at all.

\- Sorry, good mornin', Sensei.

\- As a matter of fact, I didn't sleep. Your tremendously loud snoring kept me awake.

\- I certainly do not snore!

\- Nah, you don't, but even if you did, it would have been music to my ears.

Satoru chuckled. Yuuji felt unsettled, his teacher's pirouette left him with some build up defensive emotions, of which he didn't know how to dispose. Naturally, he just stormed out of the room and went to wash his face. He could still here Gojo-sensei laughing and mumbling something that sounded like "such a child". He brushed his teeth vehemently and went to the living room. Satoru was already there. On the table, laid what looked like a French breakfast, or rather, feast: jam, butter, Nutella, toasts, baguettes, coffee, fruits, croissants and "pains au chocolat".

\- I didn't know what you liked better.

\- So... you bought everything?

\- Anything for my sweet baby. Dig in, Yuuji-kun.

Yuuji went for the butter on toast and some plain coffee. He wasn't much of a sweet tooth, Satoru on the other hand...

\- Is that strawberry milk?

\- Yes. Would you like some?

\- You're drinking strawberry milk and eating a strawberry parfait?

\- Yeah, it's the best. Check my Wiki. I have a sweet tooth.

\- I know but, but,... that's Gintoki-san's favorite...

\- Who now? Yuuji-kun, are you already cheating on me? Is there any other amazingly handsome, white haired male with divine beauty and power in your life? You should know by now that I'm extremely jealous.

\- What the...! No!

\- Good, finish your meal.

Gojo-sensei put him on a tight training schedule. He announced casually that Yuuji-kun had to work on his concentration, close-combat, special technique and luck of experience, simultaneously.

\- For the last bit, I'll be arranging a series of combats with lower level curses. I'll be close by for all of them. Furthermore, Yuuji-kun, for the time being I forbid you from entering any type of combat without my explicit permission. Even if it's for your life or another's, you'll have to flee.

\- What?! I will never do that! Do you even know me at all? I'm not some wimp who will leave his friends to die! I made a promise to my grandfather. I'll always use my power to help innocent people even if it means putting my life on the line! How could you ask me that?!

Satoru tilted his head to the side, Ichimaru's style. The air grew heavy and thick, the silence ominous. Itadori took an unsteady step back.

\- When did I ask? I ordered you. As your teacher but mostly as your lover, **Yuuji-kun**.

\- Even though, Sensei...You don't have the right. You're scaring me into it, just like Sukuna did. I won't fall for it anymore. My life, my decisions.

Gojo-san looked like he had been hit by realization. He quickly switched from beast mode to teddy bear mode, taking Yuuji-kun into his arms, his voice sounded too sweet, almost pleading.

\- You're right Yuuji-kun, forgive me, I shouldn't have. But I'm so scared for your well-being, you must at least give me something in return, to put my mind at ease... like...I don't know,... never giving Sukuna full control of your body for instance? Even if it's to save my life or anybody's else. It will always bite you in the ass. You mustn't think of him as an option, if you feel weak you must become stronger by your own means. Does this sound fair to you?

Yuuji-kun thought hardly about all the implications of such a promise. Maybe he might come to regret it one day, but the more he thought about, the more it seemed like the logical and wiser choice. He shouldn't count on Sukuna on the first place, he is after all, the worst of all the curses. 

\- It won't be easy, but I can give you that, Sensei. It's a promise.

\- Good. Your life, your decisions, Yuuji-kun.

 _"And that's how it's done. If only I had an audience to clap at my brilliance"_ Satoru placed a tender kiss on Yuuji's neck, all the while smiling to himself.

*********

Gojo-sensei left for a " _pain-in-the-ass unimportant meeting_ " after explaining to Yuuji-kun what he will be doing for the day. To summarize, the boy had to learn how to control his concentration levels while undergoing all kinds of emotions. If he failed, a cute yet vicious teddy bear would go full "Hajime no Ippo" on him. The fun part of the exercise was that he had to watch a bunch of movies " _Lets see what we have here: Your Name, Paprika, Ghost in the Shell, Grave of the fireflies and Ai no Kusabi._ Upon checking the cover on the last one, Yuuji-kun decided it was best to leave it till the end, he meticulously put it under all the others and tried to forget about it.

He was already watching the third movie when Satoru-san resurfaced.

\- Yuuji-kun, it seems like you've gotten the hang of it.

\- Sensei! More or less. I haven't been "uppercutet" in a while now.

 _"He learns quickly, even my sudden appearance didn't startle him."_ Satoru placed a kiss on his forehead.

\- That's a good boy. Come with me. We have a golden opportunity for you to witness the strongest attack that a Curse can master. Hold on to me.

In a blink of an eye, they both reappeared in the middle of a lake, standing on water. Startled, Yuuji lost his balance. Satoru-san placed an arm behind him to prevent him from falling.

\- Easy now, Honey.

Gojo-sensei bent over, covering them both from sneaky eyes, and licked Yuuji's ear. The boy gasped _"Fucking fuck! That doesn't help!"_

\- Senseiiiiii!

\- Shhhh... focus now, Yuuji-kun.

\- Yo, short time no see, shit face.

It was then that Itadori took notice of the Curse standing in front of them. _"Shit! He's strong, stronger that any of the enemies I have already encountered. How can Gojo-sensei act so casual? I wouldn't stand two seconds against him. He seems fairly injured though. Did...Sensei do that?"_

\- It's called "Domain expansion".

\- What?

\- The ultimate ability I was telling you about. Stay beside me and don't worry, nothing will happen to you. He's a small fry.

The creature seemed deeply insulted upon hearing those words. He went wild.

\- I'll fucking end you. I don't care how strong you are! You won't escape from me now, bastard. Domain expansion!

The change of scenery was so abrupt, Yuuji-kun held on to Satoru's shirt for dear life. Waves of hot blazing wind came hitting them in the face. All he could see was fire, volcanos and lava. The ground quaked and crackled. The boy was so scared of being swept off his feet, he left the shirt and went for the arm, holding it with both hands. The man grinned.

\- Careful, Yuuji-kun. I could get too used to you clinging to me. Next time, you might find yourself dangling above a volcano just for the hell of it.

\- Sensei! Be serious for a sec! How are we going to get out of this mess?

\- Simple enough. Lesson one: if you ever get sucked into someone domain you can't ever break free. Lesson two: **unless** , your domain is stronger than his. Watch carefully, Yuuji-kun, it's a matter of will and power.

Satoru took down his blindfold, revealing his crystal blue eyes. Yuuji-kun was in awe, it was like watching God come into existence. And there was silence. Everything stood still. He couldn't understand what he was seeing or feeling. Silence wasn't silence anymore and nothing was everything. He could see the endless universe expand and implode, yet, there was nothing. _So much beauty!_ He could feel everything: from the tiniest atoms to the biggest stars.

\- Yuuji-kun, not too overwhelmed? Can you move?

\- I think so.

\- Good. I'll be back before you know it.

The poor creature couldn't move a muscle.

\- How is it? Feeling Infinity and not being able to move a muscle? **Every little tiny** thing and yet...you are paralyzed. Don't you think it's ironic? Must be...hellish.

Satoru was grinning like crazy. Even Yuuji-kun felt chills. The poor creature was horrified.

\- I like my power, it has sass, like me. But time to end the fun, even Pompeii fell, little crevasse.

With one big hand, Gojo-san grabbed his head and pulled, decapitating him as easily as one picks an apple from a tree. _"This is crazy."_ Yuuki-kun couldn't move a muscle. _"How strong is Sensei?"_

\- One last thing before we say goodbye. How many are you? What's your plan? And most importantly, what do you want with my Yuuji-kun?

Upon hearing his name, the boy flinched.

\- What? Why? What do I have to do with any of this?

\- I will never tell you! Not a thing! Kill me already and be done with it!

Suddenly, all Yuuji-kun could see were millions of exquisite beautiful flowers, when he regained his "consciousness", he saw someone snatch the curses' head and flee with it.

\- Tsss... can't believe I fell for it. It was a hypnosis spell. His friend seemed like a worthier opponent though. Are you Okey, Yuuji-kun? Not too shaken up?

\- Ah...yeah. I'm fine.

\- Time to head back.

Without warning, Satoru took him in his arms, bridal style.

*********

They were back at the hideout. It wasn't like Yuuji-kun disliked the feeling of being held in his Sensei's strong arms, it was just... _"too damn embarrassing!"_

\- Senseiiiiiii!

\- What, Yuuji-kun? What?

\- ...Why are you angry at me?

\- I'm sorry, baby, I'm not angry at you. I'm flustered. That asshole was very interested in you, which probably means that his gang has eyes on you. I don't know their plan yet... It makes one more party to worry about.

\- How? He didn't even look at me.

\- Exactly. He was very chatty but didn't ask about you, made a point of ignoring you, he even avoided hurting you, he probably thought I wouldn't notice. And finally, he didn't deny having plans for you after I bombarded him with questions at the end, remember?

\- That doesn't mean anything, maybe he was just too focused on holding on to dear life while being beheaded to answer your questions.

\- Sweety? Are you feeling for him?

\- No. He is a curse. He's evil and he probably killed a lot of people. I was just... You were really... I don't know...

\- What? Tell me. I won't get mad.

\- Can you put me down first?

\- No, tell me.

\- ...Sensei...Sometimes... Like, when you...I mean sometimes...But only sometimes not all the time! Sometimes, you scare the living hell out of me! If you saw you back there, you'd be scared too...

Yuuji focused on Gojo-san's face, to see his reaction. He was slightly smiling, just a little bit.

\- Aha, I see. And is that a bad thing?

\- I don't know, but normally it should be, or am I wrong?

\- Why did I scare you exactly?

\- For one thing, you come across freakishly strong. And also...you are... merciless. You beheaded the guy with your bare fingers!

\- True and true. Baby, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm yours, by extension doesn't that mean that my strength is yours?

\- Yes...?

\- Deep down I think you already know this. The stronger I am, the stronger you'll be protected, the crazier I am, the crazier you'll be loved. Which leads me to my second question, did you feel anything alongside fear?

_Fuck! He knows. How could he know?! He's like the All-Seeing Eye, but in my freaking brain!_

\- I don't know what you are talking about...

Satoru chuckled.

\- You don't? You want to play it like that, Yuuji-kun? You know my sweet, **sweet** little baby, I don't need you to say it, your pants are revealing enough.

Yuuji-kun immediately looked at his crotch. Indeed, it showed. It showed that he was _partially erect!_ He quickly covered it with both hands, bracing himself for the upcoming teasing. Gojo-sensei put him down.

\- As much as I'd like to stay and take care of you, I still have to attend that meeting, honey. I trust you will finish the movies that I gave you. Don't forget to have lunch, everything is in the kitchen.

Itadori was alone again, but still so very embarrassed, even though Satoru didn't press the matter longer. He sighed loudly and let himself slide upside down on the couch. His head was on the ground and his feet in the air. " _Idiot! Such an idiot. Idiot penis! Should ask me first before going erect on your own."_ He then jumped and began punching thin air. _"Idiot!!! I should eat something. Hopefully I'll choke and die and never have to look him in the eyes ever again."_ This last thought made him a little bit more cheerful. It was the first of a series of dark fantasies, in which he always ended up dead and free from embarrassment. Needless to say, that for his teenage mind there couldn't be any other solution to his dilemma. He went to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich to eat while watching his next movie.

*****************

Satoru arrived at his meeting " _only forty-five minutes late"_.

\- You're late, Gojo-san.

\- In fact, I'm early considering what happened, I was attacked by a clever goon capable of good speaking. There is new piece on the chess board... They are strategizing. The power that you wrongly withheld for centuries is already slipping through your fingers, whether you like it or not, geezers.

The old man went dark.

\- Tread carefully, boy, what are you insinuating?

\- I'm not implying shit, I'm stating facts. Jeez, why didn't we get Netero? All the fun we would have had...

\- We will be extra careful and have a squad investigate the ones you told us about. Was that all?

\- In fact, the reason I requested this meeting was to warn you. Back off from my students. That will be my only and last warning.

With that, Satoru got up and left.

*****************

 _"Only one left. Ai no kusabi. Maybe I should just get done with it before he comes back."_ By this time, Yuuji-kun had puffy eyes. The last film had him crying so much, even his head hurt. He felt exhausted and sleepy. He hit play and stared at the scream. _"It's really hot in here. Hot hot hot hot! Am I running a fever? The movie is good though. Good action. Very good action. And bikes. Those bikes are fine. And ... The universe is a little odd, **crazy** , dystopic and shit, I can understand that...No, I can't, why did Sensei give me this? Does he want to do to me what Iason is doing to Riki? Iason seems strong for a human but Sensei is clearly way stronger. Yeah, if he wanted to, he could restrain me with one hand, or two fingers, or one, or just by looking at me... They are sexy, but Sensei has nicer collar bones, and hands, and smile, and eyes,... why Am I thinking about Sensei? Focus on the movie Yuuji-kun, focus, wait are those **shackles**?!?"_

\- Yo.

Yuuji jumped from surprise. He was as startled as a boy who had been caught by his mom masturbating.

\- You haven't finished yet? That's fine I'll watch it with you.

Gojo-san wore no expression whatsoever. He sat down next to Yuuji-kun and hit play again. The boy kept taking little peaks at him from the corner of his eyes. " _He's placid, not even smiling, this is unusual. It's like watching the news channel with grandpa, except **it isn't**." _On the outside, Yuuji-kun did his best to keep a calm face, steady breathing and non-sweating hands. The inside was another story though. He was smashing his head against the wall. Yelling _"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"._ Taking deep loud breaths. Jumping on place and kicking the air. _"Ja ja ja ja! you can do this, just pretend this is normal. NAAAPOLIIIIIII! PASTAAA! Yeah, yeah, you're a cool Italian dude who doesn't give two shits about anything. Sip the wine. Sip the wine."_

\- What?

\- What? I didn't say anything.

\- Yeah you did. You mumbled something about... "wine".

Satoru-sensei gently squeezed his shoulders.

\- You are a little bit too tense, Yuuji-kun. If you want wine that much, I'll make an exception. But just one glass, ok?

\- Huh?...I guess.

The man went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of red wine and sat down silently handing one over to Yuuji-kun. This time, Satoru didn't care about the movie, he just smiled and stared openly at Itadori.

\- What?

\- I'm so happy, and here I took you for the shy type, Yuuji-kun, you proved me wrong. Keeping this enticing movie so we could watch it together, suggesting wine, I can't say no to that, it's like an open invitation for a romantic evening.

By this time, Satoru was grinning. Yuuji-kun's brain froze, and so did his face muscles.

\- How?... WHAT?...Hein?...Ha...hein?...But I...I.... WHAT?

Gojo-san exploded laughing.

\- Yuuji-kun! Yuuji-kun! You should see your face. You're pulling the same face as Ross when he had his nervous breakdown.

The laugh continued. When he calmed a bit, he took Yuuji's face and kissed it everywhere.

\- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, my baby. I was messing with you from the moment I set foot in here.

\- You know what? I don't believe you. That you're actually sorry I mean.

Gojo-san continued laughing.

\- You're right. I'm not. This is too fun. Come here, let me hug you. You are truly a baby, so sweet. Don't pout. Or do, you're cute either way.

Yuuji stood up angry, he was going to storm out of the living room if it weren't for Satoru's strong arm around his stomach making him fall on his back, laying on top of the man.

\- Let me make it up to you.

Gojo-sensei nibbled at his ear. He yelped.

\- Senseiii, what are you doing?

\- Shhhh...I'm gonna make you feel good, Yuuji-kun.

Long cold fingers found their way to Yuuji's stomach, from under his shirt, the touch to his skin was very light and a little bit tickly. They moved upward to his nipples, then traced his collarbones, and went down to his ribcage and stomach again. The nibbling never stopped till suddenly, Yuuji could feel a warm tongue invade the insides of his ear. A scream that resembled a moan more than an actual scream left his lips.

\- Sen....

Satoru pushed three fingers into his mouth, pulling on his jaw so as to make his mouth open wider.

\- ...theiiii!

Yuuji couldn't swallow anymore, drops of saliva wet sensei's fingers and drooled a little to the side of his mouth. It was then that he felt the other fingers lingering too low, dangerously close to his crotch. He squirmed trying to break free from Sensei's embrace. With no hands free, Satoru crossed both of his legs over Yuuji's knees and pulled harder on his mouth, restraining him.

\- Mmmmmmmm...Mmmm? Mmmmm!

Clearly, Yuuji-kun tried to say something but failed. For the first time in his life, he felt a foreign touch on his penis. The points of skin to flesh contact felt electrified. He couldn't hold down muffled moans anymore. The fingers became a full hand that pressed and stroked, gently at first, then fiercely. He was on the verge of collapsing, _or coming?_ He didn't know. He involuntarily pushed in the hand more. _"More"_ Screamed his mind. There was no embarrassment anymore. All he could think about was Sensei's tongue licking his ear, Sensei's fingers in his mouth, Sensei's smell filling his nostrils, Sensei's penis erect against his back, Sensei's legs holding him still and Sensei's hand stroking him until he came. He felt bliss wash over him. For a second he was flying in heavenly blue skies, the bluest he has ever seen. He felt like being into Sensei's eyes. _All the universe is Sensei's eyes._

\- xxxxxxx?

\- xxxxxxx? xxxxxxxx?

\- Xxxxxxx? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx?

\- Yuuji-kun? Ground control to Yuuji-kun?

\- Hein?

\- "Hein"? Don't "Hein" me. Are you ok? I've been calling you for a while.

\- Hum.

Satoru chuckled.

\- I see. Until you regain the ability to speak again, I'll do all the talking. I'm so happy to see that you are quite the screamer, honey, and pretty delicious too.

He took his fingers covered in " _white stuff"_ and licked them leisurely while staring into Yuuji-kun' wide brown eyes.

\- Wait! That's! that's...

\- Delightful.

He then took the boy in a loving embrace and kissed him deeply. Yuuji closed his eyes, enjoying the tenderness of the kiss and the aftermath of the bliss.

\- How are you feeling?

\- Happy...

\- Good. Can you stand up on your own?

Yuuji-kun felt a little bit weak in the knees and very messy.

\- I'll run a bath. You can wash up while I prepare us dinner.

The water was a lovely color, ice blue and bubbly. Obviously, Gojo sensei had used some type of bath salt. _"He really takes me for a child sometimes, I don't need toys in my bath. The rest is nice though."_ Yuuji-kun was relaxing, enjoying his bath, but the three yellow baby chicks kept calling on to him. _"What are you looking at?"_ He took one of them and submerged it in water. The rough movement made little waves and ripples. The two other baby chicks were shaking on the "tides". Their eyes were drawn "kawaï" style which didn't help Yuuji's case. It was as if they were distressed for their brother. "Fine, here he is. He is perfectly fine. See?"

\- I can see that you made three new friends, Yuuji-kun. When the lots of you are done, dinner will be ready. I came to check on you, but you seem pretty fine. I'll leave you to it.

_"Fuck, he is going to give me a real heart attack someday. Can't believe he saw us, I mean me! Asshole, I'm going to make him pay one day."_

Even in the shower, he could smell something delicious cooking. He washed up and rushed to the kitchen.

\- What are you making?

\- Lasagna.

\- Lasagna? You know how to make lasagna?

Yuuji was dumbfounded.

\- I'm quite the chef, and it's not that difficult. Go dress up. Pick anything you want from the closet. We will have to buy you some new clothes some other day. It's almost done.

Yuuji obeyed. _"Of course, a lot of black and white, ah something green, I like green."_ He dressed, went to the living area and throwed himself on the couch. He was exhausted.

\- Dinner is served, your highness.

Satoru came with two perfectly dressed plates. A generous portion of steaming lasagna and a spinach salad on the side. Yuuji-kun was both amazed a famished. Gojo-sensei giggled.

\- Be honest. Which do you love more this instant? Me or the lasagna?

\- Definitely the lasagna.

\- Thought so. Dig in, Yuuji-kun. It's well deserved.

It was the best lasagna that the boy ever had. He even made little sounds of satisfaction.

\- Thank you for the meal, Sensei, it was amazing.

\- Do you know what's the secret ingredient? And before you answer, no it wasn't love.

\- What then?

\- I squeezed in the sauce what was left of your cum before putting your clothes in the washer.

Upon hearing that, Yuuji-kun jumped on the laughing man hitting him wherever he could. Satoru hid his face in the couch and took it as a man, he was too busy giggling to defend himself anyway.

\- You, disgusting pervert! How could you say that? Not funny!

\- Yeah, it is.

\- Shut up! Do you hear me laughing?

\- Come here.

Satoru flipped them. In a swift movement, he was on top.

\- If you want to hurt me, you have to hit way harder. Or don't you? You're secretly enjoying this. Aren't you? Be a good boy and tell me the truth, or I'll have you as desert.

\- ... Maybe.

\- Good enough for me.

Sensei kissed him with passion. When he broke the kiss, Yuuji felt light-headed and heated up again. His eyes were glassy.

\- Time for bed. It's late.

\- Wait.

\- What?

\- Aren't you?... I mean Sensei is always taking care of me and earlier...made me feel good. I want to take care of Sensei, too.

\- That's so sweet, you're a darling. But don't worry about me, Yuuji-kun. This is exactly how I want it, I like my preliminaries to be very long and my fruit ripping sweet. Stop worrying about me and let me worry about you. **You** , enjoy the ride.

Satoru tapped gently with one finger on Yuuji's nose. He then lifted him into an embrace and took him to bed. By now, Yuuji knew better than to object on how much Sensei was carrying him around, instead, he fell into the habit of crossing his legs around the man's waist _for better balance_.


	4. "Policy Of Truth" (Depeche Mode)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted the first 4 chapters the same night because I had them already prepared. But now you're up to date with me. If you like my work please leave a comment, I'd love to have some of your feedbacks, I think it might even get me to write more... I don't know... Maybe I have a praise kink myself or something xDDD (this is so embarrassing, shut up me, just shut up). I don't know when I'll be posting but my boyfriend is out of the country for another week, I'll try to focus on writing. 
> 
> "Slow" by Depeche Mode  
> "Never Let Me Down Again" DM  
> "Soothe My Soul" DM  
> "Burning Desire" by Lana Del Rey  
> "Suzie Q" by Creedence

The next day, Yuuji-kun woke up to the smell of good coffee.

\- Good morning, beautiful. Something came up, I need you up and about soon.

\- Good morning, Sensei. What happened?

\- There was an attack in a movie theater. Several people were killed. I need you to investigate it with a friend of mine.

\- A friend?

\- He’s a colleague, I have full faith in his power, but you have to stay with him at all times, don’t go wondering on your own. I have some business to attend to today. The case might be related to the Pompeii-head that attacked me yesterday, be careful.

Yuuji-kun was thrilled, obviously he was sad for the victims and their families, but he was thrilled because he was finally going to see some action, put the beginning of his training to the test and make a difference by helping people.

\- Yuuji-kun, promise me.

\- What? Ah, yes. Be careful and no wondering on my own. Got it.

Satoru placed a kiss on his forehead.

The man’s name was Kento Nanami. Itadori found him to be a very odd character. For starters, he made a point of differentiating work from social life. Both of them seemed to be run by rigid rules. Unlike Sensei who could be quite impulsive and childish, Nanami-san appeared to be like a rational man calculating everything, even in the middle of combat.

\- I know, he’s uptight, that’s what gives him a good work ethic though. He is also as capable as I am. I can trust him with you. I’m off, then.

\- Gojo-san don’t flatter me. Unfortunately, no one is as strong as you.

Satoru was already gone.

They first started by checking the video cameras at the movie theater.

\- Can you see what attacked them, Yuuji-kun?

\- No, but Curses don’t appear on cameras. The poor things probably didn’t even see what killed them…

\- Good point, Yuuji-kun, I see that you know your basics, let’s check the scene of the crime.

Blood was everywhere, it was gruesome, there wasn’t much left of the bodies, only scattered flesh here and there. The boy felt really sorry for the families, he knew the pain of those left behind, the pain of loosing someone…

\- Can you see it?

\- What?

\- Can you see the traces?

\- Of what? I don’t see anything.

\- Focus, Yuuji-kun. Curses leave essence of themselves. It’s like the waves of an aura, you should be able to see it.

Satoru concentrated really hard, and finally saw it.

\- Something was here! It left some kind of sticky goo.

Kento went outside, followed by Yuuji-kun and jumped on the roof.

\- As predicted, it left its foul smell through out the city. We could follow it, but It might be a trap.

\- We are partners. Even if it’s a trap we can handle it together, Nanami-san.

\- … You’ll need to do exactly as I say, Yuuji-kun, even if you don’t like it.

\- Of course.

It was almost sundown when they reached an old abandoned building. They were both so focused on tailing the Curse, neither of them noticed the shadowy figure following them since they left the movie theatre.

\- I need you to wait here, Yuuji-kun. I’m going alone. It’s twelve past five, if I’m not out by 6.00 pm, I need you to fall back, call Ijichi-san and meet up with him.

\- But, but we said we were partners!

\- By my calculations, there is high probability that this is a trap. 86% to be precise. For us both to go in there would be poor strategy on my part. This is not open for discussion.

\- … Okey.

Yuuji-kun felt miserable. _“Each and everyone of them, treating me like a child. If it’s a trap, we will have a better chance at surviving if it’s the both of us. It’s killing me to just stay here, not knowing if you’re alive or in some kind of danger.”_ Suddenly, he felt something crazy powerful and evil radiating from the entrance. “ _There are at least two of them, I can’t let him die!”_ Before he knew it, Itadori was running full speed toward the building. He hadn’t gone in far before he saw two Curses. He recognized the first from when he had saved the beheaded volcano-face. The second he didn’t know. He had stitches everywhere, like he had been sewed from different parts of a body. For the time being he decided to call him _“Frankenstein’s monster”._ Nanami-san was holding his ground but seemed pretty beaten up, he was clearly at a disadvantage.

\- Oi! Looks like the mouse accepted our invitation. Welcome to the party Sukuna.

\- I’m not…

Itadori was abruptly interrupted by his partner shouting at him.

\- What are you doing here! You’re no match for any of them. **Fly, you fool**!

The boy didn’t have time to respond, Frankenstein’s monster had already hit two main pillars, making a part of the already falling building collapse. They were separated from the other duo.

\- Nanami-san? Are you Okey?

\- Let them have their fun, we will have ours, you have nowhere to run, boy-who-is-not-Sukuna. Do you know what comes first the body or the soul?

\- What? I don’t care.

\- You will, after I’m done with you.

Yuuji-kun attacked first. His first punch didn’t fully connect. It was still difficult for him to time it well because of the delay in his second blast. He persevered though. Killing all the minions that stitch-face threw out at him. After all, the puppets weren’t that strong compared to Yuuji-kun, but there were many of them and only one of him, it was growing more difficult for him to handle the lots of them plus their puppeteer at the same time. He was trying to strategize his next move when the monster appeared straight in his face. The touch was light, he had only put one palm on him, but the pain was unbearable. He didn’t know how but Stitch-face was inside of him, in Sukuna’s domain to be precise. The curse seemed unbothered by the double intrusion.

\- Huh, what do you take me for? You couldn’t reach my soul even if you tried for a million years.

\- If I succeed, would you join us, Sukuna?

\- Ha? Us? Who is “us”? And why I would want to join you, or anybody else for that matter?

\- We are the rightful owners of this planet, the new “humans”, the better “humans”, we are reclaiming our rights.

\- Interesting but delusional. I’m the only king and I will not share my throne. Thank you though for the gift.

Sukuna pointed at the boy, all teeth out, grinning. Yuuji-kun was still in excruciating pain, on the ground, holding his knees in fetal position. He felt like his soul was shattering. In addition, being in this place again triggered an awful memory in him. In two seconds, Sukuna was beside him, he took him by his hair and locked eyes with him.

\- Here we are again, boy. Give me access now and I’ll deal with you later.

Yuuki-kun didn’t budge. He withdrew more in his mind. He had already lost.

Back in real life, tattoos appeared on Itadori’s body. He wasn’t Yuuji-kun anymore, Sukuna had full control. It literally took him one punch to knock out _“the baby curse”. “Huh, they should call me great Sukuna, the One Punch Man”._ He was in a shitty mood, he didn't take his time enjoying a longer fight. All he could think about was killing the silver haired teacher that dared to steal his boy from him.

\- He will be the first to die, Yuuji-boy.

\- Talking about me?

In a flash, Gojo-san jumped or rather fell in front of him.

\- That gets rid of the trouble of finding you, nice to see you here, asshole.

Before Sukuna could move a muscle, Satoru slapped him so hard that if he were human, he would have flown for a mile or two.

 **\- I know you can hear me, Yuuji-kun,** **you better come back this instant**.

Taken by surprise, Sukuna didn’t budge, soon enough Itadori regained control of his body. He unconsciously touched his redden cheek, it was pulsing from pain.

\- ...? What? How are you here?

Gojo-sensei didn’t respond. He took him over one shoulder and disappeared.

They were back at the hideout.

\- Sensei! Wait! What about Nanami-san?

\- He’s fine. I already sent back up. You should be more concerned about yourself.

Gojo-sensei skipped the living room, went straight to the bedroom and threw -rather violently- the poor kid on the bed. Yuuji-kun could tell that his teacher was mad, and he knew why.

\- Sensei… I’m sorry. I didn’t keep my promise.

\- No, you didn’t. Not one of them. I was tailing you the whole time, I never left you. This was a test to see how you would do without me, and you failed, miserably. You didn’t listen to Kento, you were reckless, you went on your own, you put yourself in danger and worst of all you let Sukuna take control.

\- I’m **so so** **so** sorry, Sensei! I swear it won’t happen again.

\- No, it won’t. But this time I won’t take your word for it. I’ll make sure of it myself.

\- What… does that mean?

Yuuji was so scared, he never felt his Sensei being so cold and angry at the same time. His heart stopped when Satoru-san took off his blindfold, but not for the usual reasons. _“ This is what feels like, being on the other side…of Sensei’s, is this what his enemies feel each time? Terror.”_

 **\- Strip**.

\- What?

\- As I said before. If you behave like a child, I’ll treat you like one. Now, don’t make me repeat myself.

Yuuji froze.

\- Sensei… please, you’re scaring me.

Satoru didn’t say a word, he just stood there, staring hard at Yuuji-kun, not breaking eye contact, not even once. He was stiff as a rock; by looking, you couldn’t tell if he was even breathing.

\- Sensei…

\- Don’t make me come up there. I’m done being gentle, **Yuuji-kun**.

All kinds of thought went through the boy’s head _“Okey, he’s mad, he’s really mad. I can handle this. Can I handle this? Am I going to be punished? If only he could listen, but he’s beyond talking. What can I do? Can I make a run for it and deal with the consequences when he’s a little bit calmer?...”_ From the corner of his eyes, he furtively checked the door, his only possible exit route, and looked at his Sensei again to evaluate his chances.

Satoru sighed.

\- You’re one troublesome child. The hard way it is.

With that he headed toward Yuuji, grabbed him by the ankle and hanged him upside down like a vulgar piece of meat. With his free hand, he removed the boy’s shirt.

\- Senseiii! Please! I’m sorry. I really am!

He then took a seat on the bed while placing Yuuji-kun over one knee. With the other foot he blocked him from behind, put one heavy arm on his back and pulled his pants along with his undies. Yuuji-kun was butt naked. His eyes grew wide in shock.

\- Senseii!!! Please! No! what are you doing?

The first slap sent the boy’s entire being into shock. He couldn’t believe it. It hurt. The wide cold hand had slapped him so hard; he could still feel it.

\- One.

The second slap woke him, sending life back into him while realization hit him. He squirmed and tried to free himself.

\- Two. The more you fight it, the more it will hurt. Be a good boy now, my sweet baby.

The third slap was so strong, Yuuji actually screamed. He couldn’t understand what he was feeling “ _Dismay? Panic? Humiliation? Helplessness?_ ” Nevertheless, what pained him the most was _“Sensei’s anger. He must be furious. For my gentle Sensei to punish me this hard…”_

The fourth slap was a little gentler, but with his redden tender flesh, it was as painful, if not more. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

\- Senseiiii… pleaaaaase, I won’t disobey again.

\- Five.

With every slap, Yuuji screamed in between choked tears. Satoru didn’t stop until he hit “Twenty”. By then, the boys’ buttocks had turned slightly blueish. He took him and put him fully on his lap, facing him. Yuuji-kun was a mess. Tears were rushing down like waterfalls. He was shaking all over. The boy didn’t know why he did what he did, but he braced himself into Satoru. Even though he was the one that made him cry, he felt like Sensei was his refuge and only solace. Gojo-san hugged him hard, strange enough, the boy felt safe again, and warm. He stayed like that crying into the man’s neck, drowning his clothes in tears.

Satoru bit his lip; his lover didn’t know the toll it was taking on him not to fuck Yuuji _“Fucking hell. I am still too gentle, should have punish-fucked you.”_ He laid down on the bed, making sure Yuuji stayed on him. He caressed him fondly, playing with his hair making sure not to touch his sore ass. The slight touch distracted the boy from the pain. Slowly, his cries became lighter.

\- Shhhhh, good boy, Yuuji-kun, my good boy.

Exhausted, he fell asleep for about an hour without even realizing it. Satoru continued caressing him fondly _“The_ _sweetest perfection. To call my own. But unlike you, I **do** dare to touch, Gahan-san.” _Yuuji-kun woke up hazy. He still was exhausted. The pain from his ass had creeped to his back and knees.

\- Sensei? How long was I asleep?

Gojo-san kissed him lovingly.

\- Not too long. How do you feel?

Yuuji looked elsewhere. He fell silent for a while.

\- Tired… My body aches…especially my ass.

\- I should hope so.

The boy winced and shrank deeper into Satoru’s body.

\- Please forgive me, Sensei…

\- We are halfway there.

\- What?! There is more?

Itadori felt like crying again. “ _My ass can’t take it anymore, not even a touch from a feather. Just kill me already.”_

\- Shhhhh…The second part of your punishment is easier… or harder, depends how you look at it.

He took Yuuji’s chin in between his thumb and index to establish eye contact.

\- For three whole days, you’re forbidden from leaving this bed. That means not even a toe on the ground, if you want to go to the toilet or take a shower, I’ll take you, if your hungry I’ll bring you food. Do you understand?

\- But! But! My training and…

\- Four days.

\- What?

\- Now, it’s four days, keep defying me and see what happens.

\- This is so unfaiiiiiir! It was only three a second ago!

Yuuji-kun was now sitting on Satoru waist, bewildered and scandalized. The man raised one eyebrow.

\- A week.

The boy put both hands on his mouth, muffling the sound or the thing he was going to say. He tried pleading with his eyes.

\- Very beautiful and delicious. But I’ve set my mind the moment you let Sukuna take control, Yuuji-kun. No mercy. Another word beside nodding and I’ll make it twenty days.

The boy couldn’t take it anymore. _“There is no way out”_ Sensei was so hard on him he felt his heart ache. He felt oppressed. He threw himself at the pillows next to Gojo-san, screamed in them and cried very loudly.

\- When you’re done throwing your tantrum dinner will be ready.

With that, he left the boy alone and went to take a cold shower. _“ You’ll learn to obey me, adorable lover, for your sake and for my sanity’s.”_ When he came back for a change of clothes, he was still crying. He placed a kiss on his hair and went to prepare dinner. Forty-five minutes later, he was back with food: Miso soup, some grilled bream, seaweed salad, rice and grapes. Yuuji-kun was silent.

\- Time to eat.

\- Not hungry…

Satoru smiled. Obviously, his baby was pouting, and from his tone, he was a little bit angry too. _“Understandable”_ It has been too much for him to take on one day. Gojo-san sat beside his head and run his fingers through pink spikes.

\- What’s wrong with my little baby? Does your tummy hurt?

Yuuji made an inaudible sound and drowned his face more into the pillows. By this point, Satoru was trying not to laugh.

\- What did you say? I didn’t catch that.

Itadori turned abruptly to face his Sensei. He seemed way too angry.

\- I said: you know perfectly well what’s wrong with me! You! Heartless demon! J’accuuuuuuse!

The boy was pointing a finger at him to emphasize his “ J’accuuuuuuse!”. The man took Yuuji’s hand and put the pointed finger into his mouth, sucking on it.

\- Mmmmmm… delicious. Now Yuuji-kun, explain to me. You break your promise, put the life of my lover in danger, and I’m the one at fault? What did you expect? I’ll protect you, always, with or without your consent.

\- But…but you’re too hard on me.

\- I disagree. I could be much harder on you; you betrayed my trust. I could just lock you in here until you learn how to behave.

Itadori was less angry, but sadder again. He wanted to cry; however, he was all run out.

\- No more crying. Are you going to eat?

He shook his head.

\- It’s the hard way again, you’ll learn sooner or later.


	5. "Man In The Box" (Alice In Chains)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> This chapter is weird and can be too much for some people, it's on the limit-line with some....(I don't know xD) "stuff"? I felt I never crossed the line though. There's nothing gore, or too icky, but Gojo is going to be hella invasive and full-dom.
> 
> If you are a sensitive soul please don't read it. Wait for the next chapter. 
> 
> I'll be adding tags when I know how to name them.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. 80% of this chapter was already written 9 days ago, then I got too busy (and doubted my sanity for writing this :'D )

Gojo-sensei took Yuuji-kun and put him on his lap again making him fidget, the position was most unconfortable for his sore ass.

\- I said I’m not hungry. I’m not going to eat no matter how you punish me.

“ _I’ll be damned before I take any more of this shit, I don’t care.”_ Yuuji was in a rebellious mood, he tried to get off Satoru.

\- Who said anything about punishing you? I’m not going to let you starve to death though. You haven’t eaten anything today. **Domain expansion**.

Itadori’s body went stiff, from the base of his neck down to the extremity of his limbs, he couldn’t move a muscle. Only his head obeyed him still.

\- Sensei! That’s too low, even for you. Using your power on me. Let me go, please!

Satoru’s eyes went ice-cold.

-I could. I can restrain you easily with my bare hands, but it would most certainly hurt more. Do you want more sore spots on your already aching body? I’m being considerate here, Yuuji-kun, I urge you not to antagonize me more than you already did.

The boy pondered the question in his head and decided to go with the lesser evil. He wasn’t going to cave in nonetheless, he really wasn’t in the mood to stomach anything. Carefully, Satoru took some of the fish with his chopsticks and instead of presenting it to Yuuji, put it in his own mouth. The boy sighed slightly in relief “ _I really thought he was going to force-feed me there.”_ To his utter dismay, Gojo-san munched on the food a couple or three times, then, instead of swallowing, he took a fist of Yuuji’s hair and made him arch his neck. A thumb and a middle finger pushed hard on each side of his cheeks, making his mouth open slightly, like a fish’s in the water.

\- Hurthssss!

Satoru’s tong slid through the small crack, pushing the mash of food into Yuuji’s mouth. He was in. He lifted the pressure off the boy’s cheeks and put his fingers on his neck, pulled more on his hair and thoroughly pushed to food down his throat. Yuuji could taste the fish mixed with his Sensei’s saliva. He tried to push back with his own tongue but failed miserably. The food almost went down the wrong tube. He unconsciously swallowed and coughed violently, but Satoru didn’t pull back. His wide mouth was covering Yuuji’s entirely. The boy’s coughs went directly into his teacher’s mouth. The hot air he was inhaling came directly from his lungs, which was intoxicating. When he calmed down, Gojo-san thoroughly caressed his tongue with his. The kiss lingered and when he broke it off, the man’s eyes were ablaze. Yuuji couldn’t close his mouth, out of disbelief. He just looked at his teacher like he was an alien with two heads, four arms and six legs.

\- You. Are. Crazy. Do you know that? You. Are. Utterly. And most certainly. C-ra-zy.

Yuuji emphasized each word with a long pause. Gojo-san beamed even harder. He was glowing, almost too bright.

\- And did you realize that just now? Oh, my sweet sweetheart, I could do that all night long. I’ll be getting my free deep kiss each time. It’s like two cherries on… on one huge cherry!

\- No… thank you. I think I learned my lesson… Can you hand me the chopsticks, please?

Satoru pouted and made a disappointed sound; he gave him the chopsticks, nevertheless. The rest of dinner went smoothly, without incidents, Yuuji-kun made a point of finishing everything, scared of reliving what he was already trying to forget. Once they were done, he felt the need to wash up and take a leak. He eyed his Sensei and paused. He couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. “ _This is so humiliating.”_ Without even looking at him, Satoru felt the intent look on his neck. He slightly smiled.

\- Need anything, darling?

Yuuji-kun fixed the ceiling and shrugged.

\- You know…

\- What? Actually, I don’t. I need you to say it.

 _“He knows.”_ He had Gojo’s full attention now, but he kept staring at the ceiling, he scratched his head, then his nose. He was getting flustered.

\- I…

\- You…?

\- I…

He closed his eyes and vomited the sentence in one quick breath, rather than wording properly.

\- I-need-to-go-to-the-bathroom!

Satoru grinned and stoop up immediately.

\- Of course.

“ _Do not think about it. Do not think about it. Do not think about it.”_ Gojo-san took Yuuji-kun up one arm and settled the other hand on his back. He kissed his forehead tenderly. “ _Do not…”_ The more he tried to not think about it, the more he did. But the kiss - _“That kiss”-_ melted his heart. He felt a little bit more at ease. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long. In order to pee, Gojo made him stand on the man’s own feet.

\- As I said, not even a toe on the ground, Yuuji-kun.

Due to the huge difference in their heights, Yuuji was certain that Gojo-san had a clear view from above, on _everything._ He was slightly trembling from embarrassment. Nothing came out.

\- I can’t. I just can’t. This is too invasive…too… **weird**.

\- I won’t look, cross my heart.

\- But you’re still here. You will hear everything. Can I have a little bit of privacy? Some… I don’t know… human decency?

\- You have a Curse inside of you.

\- What? What does that have to do with anything?

\- Everything you see Sukuna sees. You haven’t had any privacy in a long time, Yuuji-kun. I’m your lover. If anyone has the right to see every part of you it’s obviously me.

\- But, but… That’s not the same. You’re here. And you don’t need to be here…

\- The fact that you don’t think about Sukuna doesn’t mean he isn’t out there. The only difference is you’re more self-conscious about me because I’m physically present.

\- So? With Sukuna, I don’t have a choice. It’s a good thing I don’t really think about it. Wait! Are you jealous of him or something?

\- … Maybe. It might help you to remember that with me, you also don’t have a choice. It is after all a part of your punishment.

\- But, you could…

\- No buts, Yuuji-kun, we are done negotiating.

Satoru nibbled his left ear. A slight “Ah” escaped Yuuji’s lips. A hand slid from above Yuuji’s arm to his penis.

\- Sensei! What are you doing?

\- I’m going to make you come, it would be easier to do what you have to do afterwards.

Before voicing any objections, the boy felt his Sensei’s fingers fondling his testis. It felt so good, but he was on edge. “ _Fuck!”_ The need to urinate gave his body a sense of urgency. A few thrust into Sensei’s hands and he was already ejaculating. He felt weak. Knees lightly bent, he leaned back into Satoru’s body to keep himself from sliding to the ground. The release of endorphin helped him into a state of relaxation. He finally peed, not giving a damn about Gojo’s presence, but he was still sensitive, so it tickled too much.

\- That’s a very, **very good boy**.

Satoru almost purred and bit a little too hard on the boy’s ear, making him scream.

\- Awww! What the fuck? Are you…? Do you get off on … watching me pee?

\- What? No. Not exactly. I’m not into that kind of stuff. I just …

He squinted his eyes searching for the right words.

\- How do I put it without scaring you? I want to see and own every part of you. I want to see you smiling, aching, sick, depressed, healthy…Every state and every part of you. Not your snot, not anything could put me off. And this was pretty intimate. A lot of people fuck but keep some boundaries. I don’t want **any** , between us. You can fart all you want, Yuuji-kun.

Satoru laughed.

\- Geez! Yeah! That’s not scary! Like at all! This is twisted.

“ _and endearing.”_ Yuuji-kun left the second part to himself. Gojo-san put him in the shower. He was glad to have finally some alone time so he could vent out some of the tension and the mixed-up feelings he had piled up. _“What a day! I hope I make it to bed without losing any more of my dignity.”_

*************

**Day 1**

The next day, Yuuji-kun woke up hazy. He felt like he spent his night having one nightmare after the other. But he couldn’t remember any of them, his mind was too foggy. Gojo-san left him with some meditation and breathing exercises, also a few technical books on spells. He took one, opened it on the first page and just stared at it. He kept re-reading the same paragraph over and over again. The words couldn’t sink in, he simply couldn’t focus. He still tried though. Far from the back of his mind he heard humming, he didn’t recall the song, but he could make out some of the lyrics.

\- “IIIIIIII’m the maaaan in the box. Buuuried innnnn my shit”

\- “IIIIIIII’m the dooooog who gets beat. Shooove my nooose in shit.”

“ _Wait. This is not me.”_

 _-_ Sukuna?

The singing continued.

\- “Heee yey yey yey who triiiies”

\- “Will be wasted.”

Yuuji-kun felt targeted by the song, the Curse’s mocking voice didn’t help either.

\- Just…just get lost, Sukuna.

\- It’s befitting, don’t you think?

\- What? I don’t understand what you are talking about.

\- Hum? You don’t see it? I can draw it for you if you want. You are the dog, in a cage, who gets beaten up and soon will be buried in his own shit.

\- Fuck off! I’m not a fucking dog.

\- Yeah? Go take a stroll without your master then.

Sukuna laughed. Yuuji was furious but didn’t respond.

\- I’m going all right. I don’t want to be here when it starts to smell. One last thing. You have been together how long? Three, four days? And look where you at. What do you think will happen the day you mess up big time? Or simply the day **he** gets tired of you?

Sukuna chuckled harder and withdrew once again into his domain. Yuuji tried to calm down, to no avail. Tremors shook his entire body out of rage. He was the angriest he had ever been. _“I’m not…! I can leave whenever I want! This is my choice! Gojo-sensei would never kill me when…I mean if, **if** … he…I’m not dog!” _The boy was now furious **and** sad. He was angry at both of them. “ _Sukuna and Sensei, both take me for a fool. It’s Sensei’s fault.”_ Slowly, he slid to the edge of the bed, and dangled his feet. His toes were a mere inch off the ground. _“It would be so easy, to reach out and…”_

\- Yuuji-kun? What are you doing?

Gojo-san was back, and he wasn’t pleased by the looks of it. “ _Perfect”._ Itadorie’s eyes gleamed with something that resembled defiance mixed with a little of madness. His tone was almost condescendant.

\- What do you think I am doing?

\- Do it.

Satoru’s words sliced through the air. Yuuji-kun was taken aback.

\- What?

\- Well, if you’re considering it, you might as well do it.

The boy eyed suspiciously his Sensei, trying to read through his body language. He seemed calm, there wasn’t any tension coming from him. It wasn’t what he had anticipated.

\- I really am going to do it you know.

\- I’m waiting.

Yuuji didn't do it, he instead burst out yelling and crying.

-THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU MADE ME INTO THIS! WHY?

Satoru literally run to him and took him in an embrace.

\- Shhhhh… First of all, no yelling, Yuuji-kun, you can talk to me, what’s upsetting you? When I left this morning, you were fine.

\- Well, I feel trapped, like a dog.

\- Like a dog? You’re more of puppy than an actual grown dog.

\- I’m not joking!

\- I’m sorry, I’m listening.

\- And…and what will happen to me the day you get sick of me?

\- The day I get sick of you? Where did this come from? I didn’t know you had abandonment issues.

\- Well… I never thought about it before.

\- Before what? Walk me through your thoughts’ process.

\- Well…before… before Sukuna mentioned it.

\- Sukuna? Let me guess, he also compared you to a dog.

\- He said some other stuff, too.

\- Of course, he did.

Satoru took Yuuji abruptly by his hair and pulled him away, he tugged on his blindfold to lock eyes with him.

\- Aw, you’re hurting me.

\- Yuuji-kun, your innocence might be your most endearing feature but it’s also your biggest flaw. Don’t you see a pattern here? Why are you in this mess to begin with?

\- I don’t understand.

\- Why are you being punished?

\- Because I didn’t keep my promise and…let Sukuna take control.

Gojo let go of his hair.

\- Yes but…

\- I won’t dignify any of your silliness with answers. You must stop playing into Sukuna’s hand. This is not a thruple. You belong to me and only me, Yuuji-kun.

\- But…but he made some good points or… I wouldn’t have gotten this angry.

\- You can only blame yourself, you fell for it, again.

 **\- What**?!? In fact, I blame you! You’re crazy, I’m not listening to you anymore!

Yuuji-kun jumped off the bed and was prepared to storm out when a hand landed on his chest and pushed him so hard, he found himself flat on the bed again. Satoru was already on top of him. It took him one look at his Sensei to understand that he just made the biggest mistake of his life. He inhaled shaking.

\- I’m sorry! Pretend it didn’t happen! It didn’t happen, really. I was angry, and I forgot, and the moment I was down, you were so fast, **so fast** , I think my feet didn’t even touch the ground.

A nervous laugh escaped his lips. Satoru features were unreadable. He stood still, looking almost like a porcelain doll, except he was oozing frost.

\- Sensei?

Still he didn’t budge. “ _Is he even blinking?_ ”

Finally, Satoru smiled. His head leaned faintly to the side.

\- Sorry for the wait. I was collecting myself. I am too _thrilled_.

\- I thought you were…angry.

His smile widened but didn’t reach his eyes.

\- I am. My anger burns cold, and I’ve never been calmer, believe me. This will always be your punishment for breaking any of your first punishments. Remember it well.

With one swift movement, Gojo-san removed his shirt. Yuuji-kun gaped at the half naked man and blushed. Well defined muscles, perfect smooth skin, godly shaped chest, long veiny arms… It was a sight to behold.

\- Like what you see?

\- Hmmm, what’s my punishment?

Satoru leaned in and kissed Yuuji’s lips, cheeks, ears and neck. He lingered everywhere liking and gently biting on the tender flesh.

\- You are ripping sweet, my baby.

He then took off all of the boys’ clothes, everything but the boxers. Yuuji’s heart was pounding hard, he could feel it in his ears, the red flash creeped on his body from the waist up.

\- So beautiful, you are the most exquisite thing I have ever laid eyes on, to think you’re going to grow even more beautiful, I can’t wait.

Gojo-san took his time exploring every inch of his lover’s body. Tasting everything from his arms to his nipples, his stomach, his thighs... Yuuji-kun was a mess, panting heavily. He couldn’t hold back his muffled moans when his teacher lingered too long on certain spots, like his inner thighs. Also, seeing his all mighty Sensei lavishly sucking on his toes messed with his head. He was drowning in lust, his eyes glassy, almost watery, kept staring at his Sensei’s sweet ministrations. His entire body heaved with every breath. When Gojo took his boxers off, the sheer friction from the fabric on his twitching penis sent him over the moon. The man placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his penis, with his tongue stuck out, his licked steadily from the base to that same tip and engulfed it all in his mouth.

\- Fuck!

Yuuji’s hands clutched on the sheets. The pleasure was just too intense. He couldn’t see it, but he felt something at his entrance. Gojo-san pushed gently one moist finger while still sucking on Yuuji’s dick. Not used to the sensation, the boy felt weird at first, like his muscles were being invaded by something that wasn’t supposed to be there, yet with time he found some new pleasure into it. He couldn’t quite understand it, the gentle strokes and the heavy sucking brought him to a fluid rhythm. His hips moved into the flow to get that finger deeper each time, until he came with a very loud shameful moan. His mind went blank in extasy.

\- One.

\- Whah?

Satoru smirked. He went to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth to wipe out the rest of the cum. It was obvious that Yuuji was still too sensitive, he wasn’t in the mood to wait though. Two strong hands grabbed each of his thighs and pushed them back, almost taking his ass off the bed completely.

\- Sensei?!

This time the warm tongue went for his entrance, liking and pushing through the muscles. Yuuji’s mind was blown away, he couldn’t believe anyone would do something like that. He was trembling and clutching on his Sensei’s hair. The blood pumped into his head so much, his lips were red and thicker, as if he had put lipstick on. His face twisted, like he was on the verge of crying from pleasure. Gojo stopped, looked at him and inhaled.

\- Utterly cute, my baby.

He took off the rest of his clothes. He was already hard. Yuuji’s face immediately twisted but under another emotion.

\- Fuck…

\- That is the point, Yuuji-kun, well put.

_“He is so beautiful. But **fuck**! I am so screwed…”_

\- Just relax.

He kissed him deeply.

\- Does anybody ever, when someone tells them to? That stresses me up even more.

\- You’re right. Darling, do you trust me?

\- …Yeah.

\- I’m going to make you feel good.

Satoru spit into his hand and stroked his own penis, to humidify it. He positioned himself between Yuuji’s legs. The boy could feel the tip pocking at his entrance, he tensed a bit. Long fingers gently caressed his right ankle and feet, the movement distracted him for a while.

\- Fuck!

He felt the invasive, thick warm muscles pushing against his.

 **\- AHHH**! **Imm**!

Satoru wasn’t even halfway in when Yuuji cried in pain. He tried to calm his breathing, but the pain was too much. Jolts of thunder crept in waves, from the bottom of his ass to the middle of his back. Gojo-san withdrew as slowly as he had pushed in. The caresses on Yuuji’s feet never stopping, it seemed to mesmerize a part of the boy’s mind, lessening the pain. The man patiently waited. It took Yuuji a minute or two to calm down.

\- How are you?

\- I don’t feel any pain anymore.

\- It’s takes a moment for your muscles to adjust to me. This time it’s going to be better.

Satoru kissed him again and pushed. This time, he went even slower, stopping with every one or two inches deeper, giving time for the boy’s walls to adapt. When he was all in, Gojo-san’ cheeks were a pale pink, like two rose petals. _“God, he’s hot”_. The man began moving slowly. Soon enough, Yuuji was hard again. All the pain was replaced by a feeling of sinful pleasure and “weirdness”, he felt “full” and “whole” for the first time in his life. Satoru kissed him and picked, steadily, a faster rhythm, slamming against the Yuuji’s tender flesh with sinful noises. * _Clap*_ Gojo-san had hit a spot that sent him wild with pleasure. _*Clap*_ Yuuji moaned louder. _*Clap*_ He was going to come again; he went for his twitching penis. * _Slap*_ Sensei had slapped his hand so hard, he sent it flying backward.

 **\- Awww**!?!

Gojo-san shook his head denying his lover any further attempt. He smirked and went harder, pounding the life out -or into?- him. Yuuji’s moans echoed louder into their ears, until he climaxed again.

\- Two.

\- What?

\- You said something. Are… you counting?

\- Maybe.

Satoru pulled out his cock still hard, and shiny from the moist. Yuuji-kun hissed, it was too tender _down there_. Sensei kissed him and sucked on his ear, fondly. He whispered.

\- I’m not done with you yet, my sweet baby. Far from it.

\- I don’t know if I can, anymore.

\- Give yourself in, completely, Yuuji-kun, it might surprise you what you can and cannot take.

Gojo-san led his body weight heavily on the boy almost crushing the breath out of him, he bit on his ear and slid right back in. Yuuji’s inners burned a little this time, his muscles resisted less but his nerve endings were more sensitive. It almost hurt. Satoru stilled inside for a minute, ravishingly kissing his lover, then shifted his weight onto his own arms, and began moving. The flow was slow and deep, when suddenly…

\- Ah! What was that?

\- What was what?

When Satoru’s cock was almost the deepest it could be, Yuuji felt him roll and twist his hips, so it went deeper in a quick and devastating inward movement.

\- Ahhhh! Hurts. You just did again!

\- It hurts?

The man took a fist of Itadori’s hair and pulled it the side.

\- Sensei!?

Yuuji’s heart skipped a beat when he looked into his Sensei’s eyes. They were glowing in glee, a devilish smile wide on his face. Something wicked was emanating from him, like a hunter who had finally pinned his prey. Satoru pulled his dick almost all the way out and did that _“same twist”_ again. Yuuji cried in surprise, mild pleasure and pain, it knocked something that he felt almost in his stomach.

\- Sensei! Please! Don’t do it again!

\- Do what, Yuuji-kun? This?...

Satoru did the same crazy push again.

\- Or this?

This time he hit two times, twisting once to the right, once to the left, against Yuuji’s walls. The latter actually screamed in disbelief and pain. He was struggling for his breath.

\- Please… Neither. You’re scaring me, Sensei.

\- Two words, my Yuuji-kun, give in.

Instead of listening to his lover’s plea, Satoru quickened his pace, ravishing him with powerful twisted thrusts. Yuuji-kun was in the verge of crying, if it wasn’t for the pleasure. There was as much pain as pure pleasure, at one point he couldn’t tell the difference anymore. His lips parted in incontrollable cries and moans. Under his Sensei’s intense gaze, he felt himself shuttering to tiny pieces. Was he being _fucked or punished?_ It just hit him.

\- My… pu-punishment?

Gojo-san’ smile became even wider. It was all the confirmation the boy needed. He put both hand onto the man’s shoulders and tried to push him, or at least push himself further from him. When he couldn’t, he tapped on them with loose fists, there wasn’t any strength in him left for real full-hearted punches. Satoru looked down at the boy’s hands struggling against his shoulders and looked back fondly at Yuuji-kun. His facial expression seemed to tell him “ _Ow, so adorable.”_ Suddenly, the man pulled completely out of the boy and flipped him on his knees. Yuuji took advantage of the momentary freedom and tried to crawl away from Sensei. He heard light chuckles and felt two powerful hand take hold of his waist.

\- Where do you think you’re going? Give in, Yuuji-kun.

Instead of pushing himself into the wet entrance, the strong hand pulled on the boy’s body till his hard cock was back in again. The new position and angle penetration gave Yuuji new sensations. It was _“deeper.”_ He was on four, but with every thrust he felt his hands were going to give in, until they did. His head and chest were on the bed, ass in the air, thoroughly kept in place by his Sensei’s hands. He felt the man kissing, the back of his neck, biting on his shoulders. He never grew accustomed to the “ _punish-thrusts_ ”. They drew deep in him, into his soul. He felt himself shuttering again. Suddenly, as it became darker, it grew clearer. He belonged to this man. He completely belonged to him. No one could reach him this far, this deep or cling to him this hard. Everything was pitch dark. Gravity was hitting him different. He felt something in his heart and stomach fall into darkness. He was falling. Was it his body or his soul? He trembled. _Am I having an out of body experience? Now?_ Gojo-san pulled away and flipped him on his back again. Yuuji-kun saw him but felt his mind couldn’t register it. Everything was odd and right at the same time.

\- Good, Yuuji-kun, are you here with me?

The boy nodded. Satoru took him hard, kissing him and muffling his wild moans. In between thrusts, he stilled and asked him.

\- Who do you belong to, Yuuji-kun?

The words rolled easily out of his mind, like it was the most natural thing.

\- I belong to Sensei.

Gojo-san pushed in him again.

\- And who else?

\- No one. I belong only to you, Sensei.

They spent a moment looking into each other’s eyes. Yuuji’s were liquid clear, deep and peaceful. Sensei’s on the other hand felt predatory and thoughtful, like he was reading into his soul.

\- Good boy. You look like you understand now. Not fully, but at least you do.

After the quick exchange, Satoru was somewhat gentler, but he made a point of keeping eye contact. It was unsettling for the poor boy. The man icy gaze seemed to demand something out of him, he didn’t know what exactly. “ _What else? I gave in, completely.”_

It wasn’t long until Yuuji came, nothing much came out, he was all dry. Satoru smiled and picked up the pace, till he came deep inside his lover. He was breathing heavily, two or three very slow pushes, then he stilled. His muscles were very tense, more defined than ever. Fingers dug deep into Yuuji’s thighs; he could see the vein in his left-hand popping. Drops of sweat were running along his face. Hair glistening. He was still looking at him, but fondly this time. Yuuji-kun took notice of himself. He was drenched in sweat, like he had just been out of the pool. Gojo-san smiled, pulled out and kissed him deeply, he then let himself fall beside him.

\- Three.

\- Three what ?? I heard you. This time, I’m sure of it.

Gojo-san laughed.

\- It’s nothing. I’m simply keeping count of how many times I can make you come in one running. Next time I’ll do better.

\- What?!!

\- Just kidding, baby, don't get scared. You are truly adorable.

Satoru run him a bath and took care of changing the sheets. He just came out of the shower himself, when Yuuji-kun asked him something that has been bugging him.

\- What did you mean? By “Not fully”, like I don’t fully understand that I belong to you?

\- Don’t overthink it, Yuuji-kun, you were magnificent, more than I even imagined. And you took your punishment like a good boy.

Yuuji blushed and turned his face “ _Like I had a choice.”_

\- Eventually, breaking your punishment proved to be a good thing. Finally, I got a real taste of you.

He cupped his chin.

\- Remember, baby, this was a punishment. I won’t be nearly as rough and heartless when I make real love to you.

Yuuji-kun thought hard about it, he did mind some of the merciless parts of it but he really didn't mind them that much. _What’s wrong with me? Anyone else would have run like his life depended on it. Something is definitely wrong with me._


End file.
